


Life on Berk

by VictoryShouldBeNaked



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: AU, Dragon's Edge (How to Train Your Dragon), F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryShouldBeNaked/pseuds/VictoryShouldBeNaked
Summary: Just a Hiccup/Astrid love fest.Not abandoned but taking a break for a while.





	1. Return to the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own nout.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup returns after a month away and finds an unexpected surprise in his bathtub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I work full-time unsociable hours but I will always try to update at least once a week.

Hiccup was relieved to be returning to the Edge. His father, the mighty Stoic the Vast, had finally recovered from his ailment and had relieved his son as acting chief. It wasn't that Hiccup did not enjoy being the temporary chief while his father battled a fever, he was rather good at problem solving after all. His issues in the role came from the citizens of Berk, not to say he did not care for his people. He had proved himself willing to die for them when he had battled the Red Death a year prior; it was dealing with any people in general all hours of the day rather that drained him. The only person that did not leave him feeling depleted was Astrid, and he had left her in charge of the Edge as his second-in-command just a month prior. 

The cauterised stump of his left leg was aching something fierce when he finally arrived home to the Edge. The wooden huts were a welcome sight in the bitter cold of an approaching February that was leaving his leg aching often now. He had managed to slip away from Berk earlier than expected; as a result there was nobody there to welcome him on his arrival. It was nearing midnight so Hiccup felt it best to let his friends sleep and he would be reunited with them in the morning. Tonight he wanted to soak his aching stump in his bathtub in front of a roaring fire. His bathtub, like many other of his possessions, was his own design. While he was separated from the hot springs they had on Berk he had crafted a much larger tub than was usual. He suspected even his father could have fit in it; he had made such a large tub so he could stretch out his aching muscles after a hard flight with his Toothless, it was the size of a hot tub. 

He removed the saddle from the black dragon and sent him to the stables to sleep before making his way to his own room and the solace of his giant tub. Someone, however, had already beaten him there. Hiccups heart nearly stopped at the sight. There, naked as the day she was born, was Astrid soaking in his tub, eyes shut and basking in front of the roaring fire, her eyes were shut and her head tilted back against the rim of the tub. She was clearly a Goddess among mortals. Hiccups sense of propriety kicked in and he covered his eyes.

'Erm, Astrid?' He asked quietly. 

Astrid, clearly just as surprised as Hiccup was and spun around in the tub. Her eyes widened. Lowering herself down so only her shoulders and head were visible over the rim of the tub, she tried to preserve what was left of her modesty. 'Oh my Gods! Hiccup!' She exclaimed. 'I'm so sorry! I thought you were coming back - you can open your eyes I'm hidden - I thought you were coming back tomorrow.'

Hiccup removed his hand from his eyes and blushed to see she was still in the tub, even if he couldn't see her body, her hair was still unwound, and she had taken her Kransen off to bathe. This was the first time he had ever seen her with her hair down. Astrid noticed where he was staring and her hands shot up, attempting in vain to bunch it together. 

'I'm so sorry Hiccup', she said again, giving up with her hair she let it fall back around her, 'I had no idea you were coming home tonight.' Her face was red with embarrassment.

'Erm, don't worry about it... Don't you have your own bath?' he asked. He knew she did, he had made it when they first arrived here. He had made one for everyone.

'Yeah... But yours is so much better! It's just so cold I wanted to warm up in the bath and I figured hey you're not here I'll use your massive one. I just wanted to lounge around like you can in the springs back home.' She replied honestly. She had also missed Hiccup in the month that he had been away and wanted to spend time among his things, this part she didn't feel the need to mention. 

He sensed her beginning to get worked up, 'Astrid honestly I'm not mad, you're welcome to use anything of mine.' He offered.

She nodded at her woollen towel across the room on his bed. Hiccup fetched it and held it out to her, he furiously blushed and averted his gaze as she climbed out of the tub and took the towel off him. She wrapped herself in the oversized towel, trying to preserve what little was left of her dignity and pride. 

'Let me put something on and we can talk.' She mumbled, disappearing behind the screen at the end of his room. She silently hoped that one of the Gods would show some mercy or just common decency and let her drop dead from embarrassment and shame. Hiccup didn't know what to do so he sat awkwardly on the edge of his bed. She emerged after a few minutes wearing only her linen shift. It was then Hiccup knew he was fucked. He could see the outline of her small yet strong body clearly and noticed her small breasts were pushed against the fabric; her nipples left a visible rise in the fabric where they were hardened by the cold late January air. Hiccup was thankful he still had his flight suit on and she couldn't see how inappropriately hard he was at the sight of her.

'Sorry.' She began, 'This is all I brought with me.' She was clearly self-conscious and was trying to cover herself with her arms, wrapping them around her middle, all she did however was manage to push her breasts together and make them look even more perfect. Hiccup could see her shivering so he took off his fur cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders tightly. He had to remind himself to breathe at how close she was to him. He took a small step back, they were still stood incredibly close and he tried not to glance down at the rise and fall of her chest. Her long hair was still down around her waist and all Hiccup could think was that this is what a Goddess must look like.

'Gods this is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me.' She looked close to tears and fixed her gaze on the floor. 

'It's okay, I mean, I'd see it all one day anyway I guess... I mean... Well... Erm...' He trailed off. He wasn't wrong. Soon she would be sixteen too and they would be married, having been betrothed soon after he had defeated the Red Death last year. 'And you look beautiful by the way.' He wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to say to make her feel better, he was only sixteen after all so he hadn't quite mastered talking to nearly naked women he found in his chambers. He'd never even seen a woman in less than two layers of clothing for Thor's sake. 

She chucked at his obvious awkwardness. With that small laugh all the tension between them vanished and they shared a soft smile. 'I really missed you Hiccup,' she whispered, stepping closer to him and meeting his eye. She raised her left hand and placed it on his chest. Her right hand came up and took hold of his hand. She had to reach up because he was so much taller than she was, but she rose up on her toes and kissed him. Sure they had kissed before, but this was no innocent peck and she was practically naked. For the first time, they lost themselves in a kiss. Locked in each other's arms they finally broke apart for air.

Hiccup came to his senses. 'I shouldn't - I'm sorry.' He turned and put some distance between them. She was to be his wife, he would not dishonour her. 

'Hiccup.' She spoke softly. He turned at her voice to face her. She was very calm. She raised her hands and pushed his cloak from her shoulder, and then she pulled at the strings that kept her shift up. Hiccup watched, transfixed. The string came loose and her shift, with minimal prompting, fell and pooled around her feet next to his cloak. 

Hiccup lost his senses. He crossed the room in four strides and his mouth was dominating hers. One hand came up to grip her thick blond hair. The other was wrapped around her naked waist and was pulling her flush against him, bringing her breasts against his chest. Her delicate hands worked at his flight suit, undoing strap after strap until it came away and left him in just a shirt and breeches. 

She broke off and he moved to kiss her neck. She fingered the linen shirt and smiled at him. 'This is one of the shirts I made you.' She said happily. As was customary at their betrothal she had made him some shirts, she was glad to do it. She was a warrior and had no problems razing a place to the ground, but it was also nice to make something for the person she cared about most. She pulled the shirt over his head and threw it vaguely behind her, he laughed against her neck at the sound of it splashing into the bath then went back to covering it with kisses and slightly sucking at certain points that made her feel weak in the knees. She reclaimed his mouth and trailed a finger down his toned chest. Working in the forge and puberty had really hit Hiccup hard, he was nearing six foot and was still growing and he had filled out nicely, his days in the forge had made him strong and it showed in his muscles. He backed her across his chamber and practically threw her down onto his bed.

He paused, seeming to remember himself. 'We need to stop.' He didn't sound entirely convinced as he stared longingly at her naked form. She only raised an eyebrow at him in response. Clearly they both wanted to continue. He thought for a moment. 'You will tell me to stop if you want to right?' She nodded her response. She had no intent on telling him to stop. True she was shaking like a leaf with nerves, but it also felt incredibly right. He made to join her on the bed.

'Wait,' she said, 'take your pants off first.' She was breathless, her chest was heaving. Hiccup pulled his pants off leaving him in his blue linen underwear. He paused, then shrugged and removed his leg as well. Astrid had seen him without his leg many times. Hel, he later learned she was one of the people that held him down as Gothi amputated his charred and chewed leg after the battle, he had no memory of it but it comforted him to know she had refused to leave his side, even though she had only been fourteen at the time. Gods he loved her.

He climbed on top of her, propping himself up on his elbows, 'seriously you have to tell me when you want -'

'- Hic,' She interrupted. 'I could literally kill you with ease. I'm not doing anything I don't want and you would never force me to do anything I didn't want. Stop panicking and kiss me.' 

Hiccup smiled and kissed her. He moved downwards, he kissed and sucked at her neck, making her gasp. He moved downwards, he kissed and sucked at her nipples, making her moan. He moved downwards. He kissed his way down her body then paused at the line of blond fine hair, there was something else he wanted to kiss and suck. He moved down further and kissed the inside of her ankle, he slowly made his way up the inside of her leg, leaving a trail of soft kisses that were making her breathless. 'You'll have to tell me what you like.' He murmured as he kissed her thigh, before she could respond his mouth was on her. She gasped and her hand came up to grip his hair. She gasped as he licked at her most private of places. 

'Little higher.' She managed to get out. He moved higher, but still wasn't quite right. 'Here,' she said, placing her finger on her pearl. His tongue took its place and soon she was moaning, he reached up with one hand to tease her nipple and with the other he traced slow, deliberate, purposeful circles on her thigh. Hiccup was thoroughly enjoying himself buried in her sweet centre, and from the noises she was making he knew he would be doing this again for her. She was sweet and tangy; the closest thing Hiccup could compare it to was a lemon, yet not a lemon. He lapped away happily as her moans grew louder and the grip on his hair became tighter. She began to almost thrash around as if possessed. She was moaning louder and her eyes were scrunched tightly shut. He grabbed her hips to hold her steady and pressed on. He then had the genius idea of inserting a finger into her as he licked her pearl. The sounds she made were like music to his ears. Astrid's first orgasm came at the mouth of Hiccup, Gods she loved that mouth. She cried out and then was finally still as he removed his finger from her, her breathing slowed. Hiccup began to kiss his way back up her body and eventually claimed her lips again. She could slightly taste herself when his tongue entered her mouth. She could feel his hardness press against her.

'Hiccup.' He broke away from sucking her neck, he had left several marks. 'Take off your underwear.' The intent was clear, 'and before you ask yes I'm sure.' 

He smiled at her boldness, his stubborn Astrid, lovely Astrid, perfect Astrid. One nagging thought entered his mind. 'I won't last long.' He warned her, it was his first time too after all.

'I know.' Was her response. Heather and her had discovered a book a few months ago that informed the reader on the pleasures of the flesh and also what to expect on ones wedding night, the only issue was that this wasn't their wedding night. 'I'll bleed.' She warned.

'I know.' Was his response. Gobber and his father had given him the most awkward lesson of his life in the forge one night after too many drinks. 

'I love you.' They declared at the same time, they smiled at each other. 

He kissed her forehead lightly and then moved to line himself up; Astrid helped to guide him in. He could have cum just at the sensation of her fingers on him. She was soaking wet from her orgasm so he slid in easily. It wasn't the pain she was expecting, it just felt odd, felt full, a new sensation. He pulled nearly out, then pushed back in and she gasped.

He stopped. 'Does it hurt?' The concern on his face and in his voice was obvious. She knew this sweet boy, man even, would stop for her if she wanted. She did not want that. 

'Opposite.' She got out between gasps. 'Don't stop.' She commanded.

So he didn't stop. His thrusts became more confident as he went on; Astrid shut her eyes and moaned. After one particularly hard thrust she moaned louder and wrapped her legs around his waist. He took this to mean she liked it and kept up his fast, rough thrusts. She moaned louder under him, digging her nails into his back. Her hair was around her like a golden halo and Hiccup could have sworn he must have died and gone to Valhalla. Bliss. That was it. The feeling of sex, of consummating their love, of being joined. Bliss. 

Bliss didn't last very long. As Hiccup had predicted, Astrid got about five minutes out of him. Longer than she was expecting after she read that book with Heather. His thrusts grew more erratic and his breathing pitched. He at least had the good sense to pull out of her, but knew that there was still a risk of pregnancy. He hoped in the back of his mind that they hadn't been fools. He flopped down next to her and held her hand for a moment while he caught his breath. Normally he didn't enjoy working out, but Gods that was a workout he could do for the rest of his life. 

When his breathing was normal again he let go of her hand and picked up a clean cloth he had on his bedside table and used it to clean at the mess he had left on her stomach. There was some blood, not as much as he was expecting. It was a few drops at most, he cleared that from her too and she assured him she was in no pain. He finally turned the cloth on himself and wiped his now softening penis before discarding it. 

Astrid stood and replaced her shift. 'I should g-' 

'- Stay.' He interrupted. 'Please.'

She smiled, she had hoped that he would want her to stay the night but did not want to presume. He pulled on his slacks and looked for his shirt, remembering it was in the bathtub. He took Astrid's hand and pulled her back into the bed. 

'We can't do that again, can we?' Astrid asked sadly as she rolled onto her side.

'No.' Hiccup told her. 'Not until we marry in the summer, it's just too risky.' 

She agreed that they would have to wait until the summer, when they were due to marry after her sixteenth birthday. It was only six months away, they could wait six months. 

He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her, kissed her shoulder and soon fell into a deep sleep. Astrid, in post-coital bliss, soon joined him in sleep. It was the first time they had felt warm all winter, pressed together under the sheet.


	2. A day on the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day Hiccup and Astrid wake up together and their relationship is forever made different by their act together.

It was still dark when Hiccup woke up. He could hear the terrible terrors beginning to stir on the rooftop so he knew soon the sun would rise. He hadn't woken up freezing cold for once, if anything he felt warm. This was probably due to the blond Viking that was using his chest as a pillow. Hiccup could have woken up like this every day for the rest of his life and would never ask for another thing from the Gods. Her hair was everywhere, she had gone to sleep with it neatly tucked behind her but as she had moved onto his chest in their sleep it had fanned out into every direction. Being careful not to wake her, he lifted a few golden strands from his face. He delicately lifted Astrid from him and placed her on the other side of the bed; she barely stirred, and he swung his legs over the side of the bed to sit up. He rubbed the remainder of sleep from his eye and picked his metal leg up from the floor. With a quick precision that could come only from experience, he tightened the straps against his leg for a snug fit.

His first act, once he rose from the bed, was to light the fire at the other end of the room, so that Astrid would wake up to warm surroundings. He went towards his large tub and fished out his shirt from where it had been clumsily discarded last night; he wrung it out and hung it on a board in front of the fire to dry out. He had built the bath into the room so that he could place a plugged hole at the bottom of it, he merely removed the wooden block from the bottom and all the cold water drained from the tub and was fed into a spare irrigation pipe for their crops, no sense in wasting good water. He stretched up high, trying to alleviate what had been near constant growing pains for the last two years. He was nearing six foot now but if the size of his father was anything to go by, he was nowhere near finished growing. He still ached and wanted a bath so once all the old water had drained away, he replaced the plug and walked towards the large metal container next to the fire. This next part was one of Hiccup's finer ideas if he did say so himself. He had run a spare line of pipe, made from Gronkle iron, from the irrigation system so that clean water could be brought directly to his small home. All he had to do was pull on a lever and the pipe would open to fill the container next to the fire. Once it was full he merely shut the lever and waited for the water to warm by the fire, no long treks to the well for bathwater for him thank you very much.

While he waited for the water to warm he walked over and picked up his fur cloak from where Astrid had discarded it last night, smiling at the memory, he went and placed it over her sleeping form as an extra blanket. She looked so peaceful in her sleep; Hiccup was used to seeing her as tough warrior Astrid so the events of last night and now seeing her lightly snoring warmed his heart. The water in the container started to steam so Hiccup, thankful for his forge made muscles, carried the heavy container to the bath and poured it in. He repeated the process once more; fairly surprised he hadn't woken Astrid with the sounds of splashing water, he had never taken her to be a heavy sleeper. Not wanting to disturb her, he carried the screen she had changed behind last night and placed it in front of the tub and hid it from view.

He stripped off his breeches and his leg and slid into the welcoming bath. He released a deep breath he didn't know he had been holding as he settled in the hot water. His month on Berk had been stressful. His father had been mostly out of it, lain up with a fever. While Gothi had confirmed that he would recover, fevers had caused devastation to his family in the past, a fever had claimed his mother when he was just two. He had also lost his older sister, Dahlia, to a terrible fever when she was just six. Hiccup was only four when she died so he didn't remember her well, he could really only picture her red hair that matched Stoick's as well as a faint memory of them playing under the table while their father was chiefing. Indeed fever had claimed many on the island over the years, Astrid had lost her younger brother when he was just seven and Snotlout had watched his mother die in the same bout of fever that hit Berk just five years ago. Still, his father was too stubborn to be killed by a winter fever and had pulled through, relieving Hiccup and taking up the mantle of chief again. 

When he was back on his feet they had discussed: crops, trade, and the wellbeing of the people in the month that Stoick had been ill. Eventually, Stoick had turned the conversation towards his impending marriage this coming summer. He didn't understand why they were having such a long engagement; all the contracts had been drawn up within weeks of the announcement and Hiccup had already paid her bride price to her parents. Snotlout and Ruffnut had been married after a short five-month engagement a year prior, which was an example his father liked to dangle in front of him. To be fair, Hiccup was ready for marriage, soon he would be seventeen and be at the older end of the scale for Viking weddings on Berk, which his father also loved to remind him of. At this point in the conversation Hiccup would remind his father that he himself had been twenty when he had married his mother:

'Aye, but your mother was only fifteen,' was his reply.

The truth was that it was Astrid who wanted to wait until she was sixteen. Hiccup had understood, of course, she was buying herself time before she became a future chieftess and baby factory for future chiefs instead of the renowned warrior she was known to be now. Not that Hiccup would ever treat her as anything other than the warrior she was, when he eventually became chief he planned on asking her to become the general of the island, placing her in charge of all of Berk's defences. He mulled over his life and plans for the future in the hot water, he didn't hear Astrid rise. She came to lean lightly against the screen.

'Morning lover,' she teased.

Normally, if Astrid had discovered him in the bath he would have been horrified, but she had seen him nude last night, so he barely flushed. 'Moring, how are you feeling?' He had heard there could be lingering pain for the woman afterwards. 

She stretched up high and sighed, catching his meaning she replied: 'not bad, I'm not sore exactly. It just feels a little like I trained too hard... Nothing a hot soak won't fix!' With that, she stripped off her shift and climbed into the tub before he could stop her.

He, being the ever calm Hiccup, didn't visibly react. 'I thought we agreed to wait for marriage?' He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. 

'We're not doing anything,' she argued cheekily, 'we're just enjoying this ridiculously large bath you built.' 

They both easily fit in it, their shoulders barely grazed each other. Hiccup looked down and groaned at the sight of her breasts, covered by her hair in the water. She looked like a river spirit, sent to lure him to his death, perhaps she was. He scrunched his eyes shut and leaned his head back over the side of the tub. 'You're torturing me.' He teased. He sat up straight and gestured between them. 'This is torture.' 

Astrid smiled and pecked his cheek. 'Allow me to put you out of your misery.' She laughed. Getting out of the bath, she reached for her shift; it stuck to her wet body.

'More torture.' He stated, gesturing at the shift that was now very see through and was sticking to her body.

She laughed and bent down to give him a quick kiss. 'The sun is starting to rise; I need to go before someone sees me leaving.' She picked up her Kransen from Hiccups desk and walked towards the door. 'I want you outside in twenty minutes for training, I bet you've gotten rusty with a month of no practice,' she teased. She ducked outside stealthily, it would ruin her reputation if she was caught leaving his rooms. She needed have worried. Snotlout and Ruffnut tended to sleep in, as did her brother, and if Fishlegs would be up then he would be tending to his rock garden. He gave himself another minute in the warm water before sighing and climbing out. He dried his leg thoroughly before reattaching his leg. He made his way over to his bags and put on clean clothes, slacks, and a green tunic. He had a glass of water and some bread then extinguished his fire. He looked into one of his bags to retrieve his sword, the non-flaming one, and picked up the gift he had made for Astrid before he had been called back to Berk. Bracing himself against the cold, he made his way outside.

Astrid was waiting for him already in the large space designated for training, axe in hand. Gone was the feminine shift, back was the spiked skirt and leggings, although she had left her Kransen off. He handed her the gift.

'Is this a double axe like Heather has?' She asked, clearly over the moon as she extended the hinge at the end to create a double-ended axe. It was exactly like Heather's in fact, he had asked her for some of Windshear's scales to make one for Astrid at her last visit to the Edge. 

'Do you like it?' He asked, he already knew the answer. Some girls liked flowers, or fabrics for a new dress, Astrid liked weapons. In response she reached up and kissed him, it was a long deep kiss and he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. 

They eventually broke apart, when they heard Tuffnut chasing after his chicken, and began training. Astrid was wielding her new double axe. Usually, she knocked him down fairly quickly but while he had been home he had been training with Eret to blow off steam, as such he now took a more aggressive approach and soon using his superior size and strength, he took her by surprise and had her on her back. 

Jokingly he placed the sword at her neck, 'Yield?' He asked. She nodded her head and he lowered the sword and pulled her up. 

'Where did you learn that?' She asked curiously.

'Eret showed me a few moves,' was his reply.

She suppressed a giggle. 'I bet he would love you show you a few more.'

Hiccup gave her a dry look in return. It was an unconfirmed theory that Eret preferred the company of men; at eighteen a few eyebrows were now being raised at his lack of desire to find a wife. Hiccup didn't care either way; Eret was a good friend and a good man. He knew however that some on Berk would have a massive issue with it if it did come to be true. Though she may joke privately to him Hiccup knew Astrid would be one of those that would support Eret.

They continued to spar until Fishlegs and Tuffnut interrupted them. 'Hey Hiccup welcome back.' Said Fishlegs. 'It's time for lunch.' 

Astrid, as usual, had won the day. They quickly packed away their weapons and made their way to the clubhouse where Ruffnut was roasting fish and Snotlout was setting the table. The marriage had calmed them both down slightly, making them more docile, more tolerable. Hiccup also wasn't complaining that Snotlout no longer flirted with Astrid; else fear the wrath of his young wife. They had been married for about two months now and Hiccup was relieved to see them still getting along. After thanking Ruff for lunch, Hiccup ordered everyone to suit up for some flight drills. After a month apart Hiccup imagined they had gotten rather sloppy. After flying, it was time for the daily chores on the island before it got dark. The men took care of the crops and the hunting while Astrid and Ruffnut handled the more domestic matters: the needlework, cleaning the stables and clubhouse, and handling any traders that came to port. Astrid didn't mind not being out with the hunters, she felt this would be good practice for when she married Hiccup and took over the management of the house. After Hiccup and Fishlegs were finished on the small farm it was getting darker so they made their way back to the clubhouse to join the others. Hiccup decided he would have another bath when he got back to his chambers, he was feeling rather grimy after working the field. Astrid had made them a stew, thankfully her cooking had come along in leaps and bounds since the great Yaknog incident of 892, as the twins had named it. 

He bid everyone goodnight, announcing he would check on the dragons before bed. He gave Toothless a small scratch and bid him goodnight, checking all the dragons had water and food before heading back to his own hut. 

The fire was already lit and Astrid, in the time it had taken him to check on the dragons, had filled the tub and was waiting for him in it. He noticed she had laid her shift on his bed and had clean clothes for tomorrow folded on his desk.

'We have to stop meeting like this.' She joked. 'Come join me.'

Hiccup knew it was pointless to argue with her, and not being one to argue with a beautiful naked girl he stripped off and climbed in next to her. They couldn't have sex, but he guessed this way okay as long as nobody knew.

'So I was thinking,' she began, 'I know we can't have sex again... But maybe we could do other things?' She suggested. Hiccup raised an eyebrow at her and was about to respond when she gripped him under the water. He shut his eyes and groaned. Astrid didn't really know what she was doing so he placed his hand over hers and guided her, she was a fast learner. They kissed passionately as she pumped her hand up and down. Not wanting to cum in the bath water he stopped her after a few minutes. She began to protest when suddenly he scooped her up and placed her between his legs.  
'Lean back on me.' He told her, so she did. What an exquisite sight, he thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her neck that he had left lightly marked last night. One hand went to tease her nipple while the other fell down into the water to find the pearl she had shown him yesterday. He began to rub slow, but precise circles on her clit, he picked up the pace and soon she was throwing her head back on his shoulder and calling out his name. She cried out as she came and Hiccup decided right then that was his favourite sound.

After she had calmed down Hiccup laid a small trail of kisses down her neck, ending on her shoulder. He lifted her off him and she climbed out the large bath. Hiccup sat on the edge of the bath as he quickly and loosely attached his leg, it would be coming off again in a second. He paused to let the bath water drain out this time. They walked, naked, hand in hand towards his bed and she pushed him down so he was sitting on the edge. She knelt down in front of him and removed his leg. Then she had an idea, something she and Heather had read about in their secret book.

'I want to try something.' She said calmly. Before he could ask what her mouth was on his shaft. He felt a warm and wet sensation as her lips slip over the head. His breath shuddered and when she started to suck his reaction was immediate. His toes curled, he groaned her name, and he grabbed hold of the back of her head and buried his fingers into her thick golden hair. She was very enthusiastic and began a good rhythm of sucking and bobbing. She couldn't take all of him in, Hiccup the Vast she couldn't help thinking, so she focused on the head with her mouth while pumping him with her hand. When she reached down with her other hand to fondle his ball he began to see stars. This heaven went on for a few minutes before he felt the beginning of the end approaching, he tapped her on the head lightly and she came up for air. 

'I'm going to cum very soon.' He warned.

'Good.' She replied, placing her mouth back around him. She could tell he was nearly there as the grip on her hair tightened. He let go a breathy moan and spilled into her mouth, instinctively, she swallowed. He tasted slightly salty and Astrid found she didn't mind it, she didn't enjoy the after taste though and rose to get a gulp down a glass of water. She then picked up her shift from where it had fallen on the floor and put it on. Hiccup was laying down in bed when she came back to him, he sat up and pulled her down next to him. 

'Thanks.' He said, 'that was amazing.' He smiled and kissed her. She yawned and he gently pushed her down so that she was comfortably lying on the bed and pulled up the blanket around her. He disappeared for a moment but Astrid felt the end of the bed dip and he pulled his slacks on. He rejoined her and soon pulled her over so that she was lying on his chest. He was going to tell her he loved her, but he could already hear her soft snores, smiling he kissed her head and closed his eyes too. If these were the days and nights they would be having then maybe the wait for their wedding wouldn't be so unbearable.


	3. Intro: A Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid suddenly leaves to see Heather and Hiccup receives a letter from Outcast Island.

The next two weeks were the best of Hiccups life.

He would wake up with Astrid early and they would share a small breakfast of bread, or they would have dried fruit Astrid had haggled from passing merchants. They would spar in the morning, occasionally bringing in the others to practice a group attack.

Ruffnut would then make everyone lunch and then they would all go out for flying drills and patrols. Hiccup and Astrid always patrolled together. Every Thor's day they would fly to the towering ice lair of the Dragon King to check on the many dragons that lived there and to pay homage to the Great King. On these days Hiccup and Astrid would be excused from daily chores to make the long flight. On a normal day, they helped on the Edge with everyone else.

After daily chores were complete Astrid would prepare the kill of the day, usually rabbit or boar, for their dinner and the gang would all sit and eat together. Joking and discussing the latest dragon theories. Occasionally they had mead from the trading ships. Hiccup never drank any, Astrid didn't drink much, but the others certainly did and sometimes the night would wind down with them carrying someone back to their home.

After checking on the dragons together, he and Astrid would retire to his hut to bathe together. Falling into his bed each night, they never had sex again, but they did begin to experiment other forms of pleasure. After they had both reached their peaks they would fall asleep wrapped around each other, one of them holding the other or maybe Astrid on his chest.

Then repeat it all again the next day.

So Hiccup was fairly surprised to see Astrid had risen early one day.

She turned to him and said: 'I'm going to see Heather and have a girl's day.'

Hiccup, though slightly confused, bid her a good day with her best friend and watched her take off on Stormfly.

Soon after she had left, a Terror arrived with a note for Hiccup. It bore the seal of Outcast Island; Hiccup didn't even need to read it to know what it would say. 'Dear Hiccup, Drago has tried to escape again, pretty please could you come waste a few days to come and do our jobs for us.'

He wasn't far off:

_Hiccup Haddock: Dragon Master, Heir to Berk, and Hero of the Archipelago._  
_I regret to inform you that on the seventh night of February, Drago Bludvist escaped from his cell. Again. He was soon caught at the docks after having killed six of my men. I ask that you and your dragon riders come to Outcast Island at once to lead the investigation._  
_Your servant_  
_Alvin, leader of Outcast Island_

He had made it as far as the docks?

That was a concern; he nearly had gotten away this time.

He walked to Fishlegs hut and found him tending his rock garden.

'Legs, gather everyone, we fly for Outcast Island at once.' He informed his number two while Astrid was away.

'Not Drago again?' He asked, sighing heavily.

Hiccup shared in his frustrations, this would make his fourth breakout in the six months since he had been captured. 'Astrid's flown to see Heather; we'll have to leave without her.' He sighed. 'I'll need to inform the Allies before we leave. Make sure everyone packs enough food for the journey.'

Fishlegs nodded and went off to round up the others. Fishlegs found Tuffnut talking with his chicken, and pulled Ruffnut and Snotlout from their bed where they had been sleeping in.

Hiccup made his way to his desk to write to the League. First, he wrote to his father on Berk. Next, to Dagur and Heather on Berserker Island, he added a note to Astrid that they would be gone at least four days and she should stay with Heather. Next, it was Camicazi on Bog-Burglar Island. Then he wrote to Queen Mala on Caldera Cay, and finally, he wrote to Atali on Wingmaiden Island. It was a quick note: 'Drago tried to break out again, blah blah blah, going over now'. Some would receive their notes within a few hours, but some places like Berk were a good days ride away. As it was Outcast Island was nearly a thirty-hour flight, so they would need to take a break and camp out. Hiccup dispatched one last terror to inform Alvin they were on their way.

Packing a few changes of clothes and a spare leg, along with some dried food and filling his waterskin, Hiccup dressed and strapped Inferno to his flight suit and joined the others in the stables where they were waiting to depart.

'Okay gang, we'll fly twenty hours today.' Everyone groaned, including the dragons. 'Yeah sorry. Then we can camp on one of the unnamed islands. As first light we will set off again, Toothless and I will fly ahead to talk to Drago and when you arrive I want you to start interviewing the guards.'

Everyone mounted their dragons.

'This is his fourth breakout, I'm willing to bet my good leg that the Alliance will want answers.' They all pushed off and soared away from Dragons Edge.

The Allied League: Berk, Berserker Island, Bog-Burglar Island, Caldera Cay, and Wingmaiden Island. The group of friends had entered into a formal contract six months ago after they had all banded together to defeat Drago and his fledgling dragon army. It was hard to believe that it had only been six and a half months since Eret, son of Eret, had been found by a Berk patrol. He had been sporting a fresh brand, gifted him by Drago for not catching enough dragons. That brand had ended any remaining loyalty Eret held for Bludvist. When Eret had told Hiccup that Drago was looking for a Bewilderbeast egg that would allow him to control all dragons, and his father had told him about his experience with the vile man, he knew they needed to act fast.

Everything seemed to pass in a blur after that.

Toothless had heard a noise Hiccup was unable to while on a routine flight and had taken him before the Great King in his ice fortress, the King had summoned them. The beast was massive, at least five hundred feet, and he was as cold and white as the ice that came from his mouth apart from the tips of his spikes that seemed to be a more charcoal colour. The Alpha seemed to know that Hiccup would want to help him and was sharing with him is location. How the Bewilderbeast and Night Fury acted towards each other was unusual, they had bowed deeply to each other, it reminded Hiccup of how his dad acted with the other great chiefs. It was clear they held great respect for each other.

Soon after he had found his way back to Berk, Dagur and Heather had arrived, they carried a precious cargo. They had found the egg that Drago was seeking while exploring the ice caverns of their home; they had briefly spotted another white Bewilderbeast but it had vanished leaving its egg behind. The egg was swiftly given to the Alpha to look after.

Next came the battle, it happened just off the shores of Berserker Island when Drago Bludvist had arrived too late to steal the egg.

Mayhem. Carnage. Victory.

For many of them, it was the first time they had killed another man but those men torturing dragons in cages were evil. Hiccup was surprised he didn't linger more on the men he had cut down, they had been his enemy. None of them had been affected by the blood on their hands. Hiccup had cut down at least twelve men with his trusty Inferno, his fierce warrior Astrid had hacked into double that with her axe. The wasted life had made him sad, but those who would so willingly torture innocent dragons angered him more. Many Vikings and dragons had died in the battle against Drago. At last, the day was won. Drago had been surrounded and thrown down his weapon.

The Alliance was created to stand against such tyranny and Drago was sent to the dungeons on Outcast Island for the rest of his days.

There had been some argument for his death but the High Council made up of all the leaders of the Alliance or their heirs: Hiccup, Dagur, Camicazi, Mala, and And Atali, had decided to let him rot in a cell to set an example to warn others following in his footsteps.

Hiccup had asked why his father hadn't wanted Berks seat on the council but Stoick had dismissed him and told him it was where Hiccup belonged. The High Council met twice a year, or whenever there was a need, they discuss matters such as dragons and trade, Hiccup would report on the condition of the Alpha and the newly hatched Bewilderbeast to them as well.

After the dust had settled, Eret had remained on Berk and acted as a scout and occasionally as a spy amongst dragon trappers. Now, any dragons freed were delivered safely to the Dragon King.

The next High Council meeting was still four months away and Hiccup mulled over what could be on the agenda as they made the long, cold flight to Outcast Island. It was a boring flight and camping with the twins was always a horrific experience full of pranks, especially now that Snotlout would join his wife and brother-in-law.

Eventually, thankfully, blessedly, Hiccup arrived at Outcast Island an hour ahead of the others. He asked to be taken straight to Drago.

'Well, if it isn't the mighty Dragon Master.' Bludvist's dry voice mocked.

He was a poor imitation of his former self after six months in a cell. He still towered at six foot ten but he had lost weight and muscle, this gave him a rather lanky appearance. He was pale too; no light reached this far down into the cells. He looked like he had been a little roughed up in the escape attempt and was sporting a large black eye. His metal arm had also been taken from him after he had used it to bludgeon several guards.

'I hear you haven't been behaving again.' Hiccup mocked right back. 'Nice to see you're back where you belong.' He added spitefully. He knew he shouldn't antagonise the man but maybe he would get angry and accidentally reveal his escape plans. Hey, it had worked the first time. Hiccup had never hated someone so much; he couldn't fathom how someone could force peaceful, wonderful dragons to fight in their war for power.

'I belong at the head of an army!' Bludvist shrieked manically. 'I will be restored to my rightful place soon, and when I do get out of this dank cell I will come straight for Berk.' The man was insane.

Hiccup walked away, knowing he would get nothing from the man, leaving Drago to his demented ramblings.

His friends had arrived and were dividing up the guards for questioning.

Together they began to question every guard. It was during his fifth interview that a guard by the name of Sven had broken down and told Snotlout and Ruffnut that he had been tricked into opening his cell door when Drago had pretended to be unconscious, upon entering the cell Drago had jumped him and stolen his keys. He had been too embarrassed to say anything when Alvin had asked him what he knew. Hiccup rolled his eyes. If the man hadn't been so proud Hiccup wouldn't have had to have flown all this way.

Hiccup had left some orders to Alvin: no guards near Bludvist alone, to properly question his men next time before calling on the riders, and to change the times the ships docked in port every week so that Drago couldn't rely on them to escape.

They shared a quick dinner with Alvin and the other Outcasts, feeling like their time had been wasted. They were at least gifted some fine wines given to the Outcasts from long distance traders from Norway and Sweeden a few weeks ago. They were soon mounting their dragons to prepare for the long journey back to Dragons Edge. They hadn't been gone for a full four days when they arrived back at the Edge, as such Astrid wasn't returned yet. Hiccup knew she would be back before the day's end; he had missed her terribly while they had each been away. She had been fidgety when she had set out for Berserker Island and Hiccup hoped she had enjoyed her time with Heather.

As the group settled their dragons back into the stables, his mind drifted to his upcoming seventeenth birthday. It was the eleventh of February now, he had been born on the leap year date, so he tended to celebrate his birthday on the twenty-eighth of February on the last day of winter. They were all to return to Berk before this date for the celebrations, Hiccup had yet to announce he would not be returning to the Edge. Once his birthday had passed his father wanted him more involved in the village, as a future chief should be. He didn't know how to tell Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins. He had of course told Astrid as soon as he had received the note from his father and she had gone pale. She had taken the news in her stride, and instantly informed him she would stay by his side.

'Can't have you running off with another maiden in my absence.' She had teased, knowing he only had eyes for her.

He walked back to his hut to be greeted by a familiar flock of Terrors, asking for information on the attempted escape. Everyone seemed as frustrated as he had felt, apart from Dagur of course who had called Hiccup 'brother' seven times in a four-line letter. Sighing, Hiccup penned each of his friends a detailed report about the breakout and the measures taken to ensure it didn't happen the same way again. He had phrased it like this because he had little doubt there would be another attempt, and another. Hiccup decided he would bring up Drago at the next High Council meeting, clearly, imprisonment wasn't working. It wasn't that Hiccup would wish any man dead, but Drago was a dangerous man.

He looked longingly at the bath but decided to wait or Astrid to return. Unable to settle down he decided to blow off some steam with Toothless. The dragon, who had been used as transport all week was thrilled to do some real flying with his best friend.

Once they were high in the air, after several difficult spins and loops, Hiccup switched Toothless' tail for independent flight.

'You ready to try again bud?' He asked. Toothless rolled his green eyes.

Taking a deep breath Hiccup leaned over the saddle and dropped. He could feel Toothless come to fly vertically down next to him through the clouds. Gods he lived for these moments of pure freedom with his best friend. Soon the stormy ocean came back into view and he looked to his dragon.

'So... Am I plummeting to my death or do you mind catching me?'

Toothless slightly mistimed the catch and ended up having to grab him by his good leg, leaving Hiccup dangling upside down for the minute flight back to Berk.

Astrid, beautiful Astrid, was in the stables having moments ago returned. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her at seeing Toothless carrying a red-faced Hiccup upside down. All the blood had settled in his head leaving him quite dizzy as Toothless lay him down on the floor, laughed at him, then padded off to have a drink and lay down in the straw.

Astrid pulled a stumbling Hiccup up. 'I imagine that's what too much mead feels like.' He stated, still seeing double.

'You've never been drunk?'

'I hate the stuff, I prefer sweet wines but we never have any. Although Alvin did gift us some to apologise for such a pointless trip so who knows.' Hiccup finally stopped swaying and the two shared a tight hug.

'You do realise we have a cask of honey mead we must drink at our wedding right?' She teased, pulling out of the hug.

'I'll suffer through it for you.' He smiled. That was when he noticed she was trembling and her eyes had watered over. 'What's wrong?' He asked concerned, placing his hands on her shoulders.

She opened her mouth but no sound came out and his worried grip on her shoulder tightened.

'I'm-' she took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

'Hiccup I'm Pregnant.'


	4. Fifteen Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup reacts to the news he will be a father and takes action.

Hiccup froze. So many thoughts were racing through his mind. The world seemed to stand still as the revelation sunk in, pregnant. There was shock, joy, and the excitement of new life, their child. There was also fear; what if they were bad parents, not ready, and they were unmarried! Hiccup, after a moment of processing, came to his senses and pulled a trembling Astrid into a tight hug. He felt her relax in his arms and knew she had been worried about how he would take the news.

She was shivering from the cold February air. 'Come on, we'll talk in my room.' Hiccup was never one to lose his head in a crisis; he preferred to lose his head privately later on.

He guided Astrid to his hut and they both stripped off their flight suits and sat on his bed. Hiccup draped his furs around her shoulders. They were both still a little in shock.

Of course, they both wanted children, this was just a little earlier than Hiccup had been imagining.

He didn't really know how to feel or what to say or do next. 'Are you sure?' He decided to check, they had only had sex once nearly three weeks ago after all.

They were sat shoulder to shoulder; neither of them could look at the other.

'Yeah,' she began. 'I went to the healer with Heather and she confirmed it.'

Ah, of course, that explained why she had so suddenly left so suddenly to see her friend. 'What did the healer say?'

'I told him I'd had my blood for two years now and never been late a day. He agreed with me. I'm most likely pregnant.' She took a deep breath.

'Most likely?'

'Well, I'd need another month to be certain but I'm pretty sure I am.' She placed her hand over her stomach. Even though she'd had four days to come to terms with this on Berserker Island, she still felt like she was in a dream. 'It's very early. Not even a month. I only know because I was due to have my bleeding a few days after we had sex and it never came, when you got the letter from your dad about coming home for your birthday I realised I'd missed it.'

Hiccup, trying not to look uncomfortable at this intimate discussion on the workings of women, sighed. Only he could manage to impregnate his betrothed on the first go. Snotlout and Ruffnut had been at it like rabbits the second they were betrothed and they still weren't pregnant months after marriage. Then a new, happier, thought entered his mind and he finally looked at Astrid.

'I'm going to be a father.' A large smile was spreading across his face. She nodded, with a matching smile on her face too. It settled her nerves somewhat, even if she was a terrible mother, the child would have at least one decent parent in Hiccup.

He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her head. 'I love you so much.' He told her.

'I love you too.' She was still nervous. 'Hiccup, what do we do?' She asked.

He sighed again, 'we'll need to move the wedding up. I'm sorry, I know you were trying to buy yourself time until you were sixteen before you had to deal with this.' He gestured at her stomach.

She looked confused. 'Hic, I didn't want to wait because I didn't want your children.'

'Then why?' This whole year he had convinced himself she didn't want to be seen as just a wife and baby maker.

'When we marry, I will be the wife of the future chief of Berk. It'll be a huge step up in power and responsibility and I'm scared of failing and letting you down.' She admitted.

'Scared of helping my dad and I run Berk?' She nodded. 'Babe, you're already doing the job. You have been since we defeated the Red Death, and you've been doing it here on the Edge for months. You will be brilliant, and everyone on Berk already respects you as a warrior and a leader.' He always knew just how to reassure her. He placed his hand atop hers on her stomach. 'There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid, remember? I will love you no matter what, and if you struggle at first then I will help you.' He leaned and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead.

'Gods, I'll have to tell my dad.' He groaned. 'That should be an interesting conversation.' Astrid nodded, trying hard not to laugh at him and his impending doom of facing his imposing father. He would need to tell his father as soon as possible. Their wedding would be a large affair, as fitting his role as heir, and would take time to plan. Yet, they would need to be married preferably before Astrid began to show. The image of Astrid, swollen with his child entered his mind. The mental image gave him goosebumps and stirred some possessive feeling deep within him.

'We'll have to go back early, won't we?' She asked in a small voice, breaking him out of his train of thought, 'tomorrow?' Hiccup nodded.

He rose and walked to his desk for a spare bit of parchment, his hands were shaking, either from cold or nerves, as he wrote to Stoick.

 _Dad_  
Astrid and I will be returning early for my Birthday celebrations. We will be setting off from the Edge at midday tomorrow, twelfth of February. We aim to make good time and arrive home to Berk on the fourteenth. I have urgent matters to discuss with you.  
     Your son,  
          HHH III  


'That'll do' he thought. He quickly stepped outside into the cold and headed to the stables to send the note by terror. His father could have at least twelve hours, maybe a day's notice of his arrival.

He stopped by Toothless pen and scratched his friends head affectionately.

'Hey bud, I'm going to be a dad.' He told him softly.

Toothless crooned underneath his hand and gave him an affectionate nuzzle before going back to sleep.

He returned to his chambers to find Astrid had lit the fire and was in the process of filling the bathtub.

'Let me do that,' He offered calmly, taking the heavy container of hot water and pouring it into the tub.

They both silently stripped off, Hiccup was glad of the roaring fire pit in his room on such a cold night. Hiccup climbed into the bath first and Astrid came to sit between his legs with her back on his chest.

She placed her head on his shoulder and tilted her head to eye him up. 'You're being very calm.' She probed gently.

He scoffed. 'I'm sure I'll freak out later.' He leaned down and kissed her. 'What about you? You're the one carrying the future chief or chieftess of Berk in her stomach, how are you feeling?' He asked as he splashed some water on his face and through his hair.

She nodded and sighed. 'I'm okay, I guess it's too early for me to feel any different, I'm scared of course but it's done now.'

He turned to reach for the sweetly scented soap, it was a very expensive item from the Moorish traders. Astrid loved it and he had money to burn so, so he always made sure to give her extra money to buy some when the traders came to call.

He quickly washed and then began to run the soap up and down her arms as she undid her braid and washed her hair. She hadn't worn her Kransen since their first night together; she'd told the others it was damaged but Hiccup knew she didn't feel able to wear the mark of purity anymore. He suspected she would go from wearing it every day to just at special occasions, as was the custom or rather the bare minimum she would have to wear it.

Suddenly, Astrid shot bolt upright, sending the soap flying from Hiccups hand. 'Hiccup I'm pregnant,' she declared.

Hiccup looked at her like she morphed into a dragon. 'Yes dear we've been through that.'

'No you idiot. We stopped having sex in case I got pregnant, I'm already pregnant.' Then, with as much grace as one can manage in a giant bathtub, she turned to straddle him and kissed him hard.

It took Hiccup a moment to understand, the damage was done already and they could indulge. He grew hard instantly.

Hiccup deepened the kiss as she positioned herself over him; they'd had two weeks of foreplay now and were ready to feel each other again. She reached between them to place him at her entrance, then sunk down on him. Both gasped in pleasure and shared a passionate kiss as she began to ride him. She placed her hands on the side of the tub to use as leverage to help pull herself up and down on him. The water was splashing everywhere out of the bath, drenching his floors. Hiccups hands went to her waist to help her ride him.

They started slow, foreheads touching and sharing deep kisses. Soon Astrid sped up; Hiccup took one of her hands from the tub and placed it on her pearl. 'Touch yourself.' He ordered as he started to buck up into her from beneath. Astrid shut her eyes and threw her head back as she moaned. As much as he was enjoying the sight of Astrid using him for her own pleasure, he didn't like not feeling in control of their lovemaking.

Impatient, he lifted her from him and placed her so she was kneeling in the water gripping the edge of the tub. He came to kneel behind her and guided himself into her entrance. This was much more animalistic sex. He pounded into her, keeping one hand on her hips to hold her steady and using the other to pull her hair and head back. She seemed to very much enjoy being dominated by Hiccup and had gone to pieces at this new, rough sex. She was nearly crying in pleasure, her breathing shallow. One hand was tightly gripping the tub edge, her knuckles white, the other was still playing on her clit. She came with a great cry of his name, but Hiccup wasn't done yet. The image of Astrid swollen with his child had returned to him and unlocked some new primal side to him, he was rutting brutally into her, probably bruising her hip where he had grabbed her. Soon she came again, this time as she contracted around him, he came with her. He collapsed onto her, peppering her shoulders and the back of her neck with little kisses, he held her tightly while both of their breathing calmed.

After having a moment, he pulled out of her and they climbed out of the tub. Astrid passed him his leg and made her way, naked, to his bed. They had waited two weeks for this and just once wouldn't be enough for either of them.

Much later, as they lay entangled in each other's limbs, the prospect of impending fatherhood finally caused Hiccup to freak out. Astrid had wrapped her mouth around his cock and calmed him down.

   ****************************************************************************************************************

They were to be up at first light and packed. They would break the news to the others at breakfast that they would not be returning to the Edge again and then leave.

Well, that was the plan.

Pleasure had overtaken them and when Fishlegs had come to announce breakfast, he had found Hiccup rutting into her from behind and promptly ran from the room.

'Stop him!' Astrid had shouted, scrambling for her clothes.

'Shit' Hiccup declared, pulling up his slacks and throwing on a shirt. He chased Fishlegs outside, Hiccup was fast and Fishlegs hadn't made it far.

He grabbed his arm to stop him. 'What the fuck?' Fishlegs demanded loudly. It was the first time he had heard Fishlegs swear.

Hiccup shushed him and walked him back into the hut where a now clothed Astrid was waiting for them.

Hiccup didn't see the point in lying, or he panicked, and blurted out the truth. 'Astrid's pregnant and we're riding home today to move up the wedding-'

Astrid sighed and rolled with it. '-and we would be thankful if you didn't tell anyone, or tell what you just saw.' She was blushing furiously, all of them where.

They were both thankful it had been a calculating Fishlegs that had burst in and not one of the others. 'So...' He began. 'You're pregnant?' Astrid nodded. 'You're getting married at first chance?' Hiccup nodded. 'Then I won't tell anyone.' Hiccup and Astrid breathed a sigh of relief and thanked him for his discretion.

Then Fishlegs let out a delighted squeal as the news Astrid would have Hiccup's baby properly hit him. 'Oh, that's wonderful!' He scooped them both up into a tight hug. He came to his senses soon and backed away rubbing the back of his neck. 'I mean... Congratulations.' He mumbled. 'I erm, I came to get you for breakfast.'

After thanking him for his kind wishes they moved on to the clubhouse to meet with the others, they were all sat eating bread when they arrived.

They ate quickly and then Hiccup stood. 'Alright gang listen up.' Hiccup decided to get it over with. 'Astrid and I are leaving for Berk today for my Birthday celebrations and we won't be coming back. My father has asked me to remain on Berk and Astrid has agreed to stay with me.'

The others nodded, oddly quiet. 'I was expecting a little more reaction than that.' Astrid muttered to him as he sat back down.

'To be honest cousin,' Snotlout began, 'we've been expecting this since you were called back to Berk. We've all been talking, it's time Ruff and I set up house properly as a married couple and Tuff will obviously come with us-'

'-And I want to spend more time with the dragons at home since training and the yearly selection is coming up. I want to take on a more active role in the academy.' Fishlegs finished.

So, they would all be leaving the Edge then.

'Oh.' Was all Hiccup could say as he finished off his water. 'Astrid and I are going to leave in an hour or so. Fishlegs will be in charge, shut down to Island but don't dismantle anything; I imagine my father will want to use this place as a scout's outpost. Once that's done come join us on Berk in a few days.'

**********************************************************************************  
  
**************************************************************************************

Berk was beautiful, sure winter seemed to last most of the year, but nobody could deny its beauty.

The catapults had been replaced by aqueducts and windmills. The kill ring was now a place of learning and a symbol of peace, a large statue of a monstrous nightmare had been erected in memory of all the dragons that had perished there. Since traders were no longer afraid their ships would be torched by dragon fire they were now docking alongside Berks own trading ships, turning the island into a thriving trade port.

The Berkian ships would set out regularly; Hiccup had gone with them once and had been gone over a month observing wonders of the world and journeying to countries so hot his skin had tanned. The ships would bring back goods from exotic lands. The most common route was to leave Berk, sail down past Norway and Denmark, stopping to trade on the way. Next, down to Scotland and then the long sail to Gibraltar and the Mediterranean, stopping at Italy occasionally, and stopping to trade with the Greeks and Turks always before returning to Berk. The longest route involved sailing down past Africa to reach India and Thailand; those ships would be gone months but always brought back such wonders.

The waterfall on the east side of the island had finally broken free of the winter ice and glistened when it caught the morning sun. It was a popular destination for those in love, it was where Hiccup had asked Astrid to marry him before he had begun the talks with her father. As February was progressing the near constant blanket of snow began to melt, they probably had a good three months of rain and hail before a brief glimpse at the sun and then the snow would return. The small village sat on the southern cliff, but was rapidly expanding down to the docks.

They were both sad to leave their adventures behind them at Dragons Edge, but as Berk came into view they were both glad to be home, taking comfort in being where they belonged.

They landed down in the caves beneath Berk that were now luxury dragon stables. They had made very good time.

Astrid went to see her father; Hiccup knew she worried about him being on his own. Trong Hofferson had been alone without Astrid there. His wife, Ingrid, had died giving birth to a son when Astrid was just eighteen months old. Sadly the son, Troy, had died of an infection when he was seven. Trong had refused to remarry and relied heavily on his thralls to help him around the home when his daughter was absent. Hiccup didn't feel the need to inform Astrid that her father was probably having sex with most of his slaves when she was away. He had walked in on his own father with one of the slave girls once when he was younger and felt that only one of them should be scarred with the information of their parently nightly activities.

Hiccup bid Toothless farewell, he was tired from a long flight and, after taking a long drink, curled up in some straw to sleep.

Hiccup took a deep breath and made his way home to confront his father. His hands were shaking, how do you tell your father and chief you knocked your girlfriend up?

Stoick was tending the fire when Hiccup walked through the door, his son's body was rigid.

'Ah son,' Stoick bellowed as he got up to clasp Hiccup on the shoulder. 'Welcome home lad. Come sit by the fire with me, your letter said you had an urgent matter?'

They sat down together, Stoick poured them both some wine that had been gifted him by some Scottish lord visiting him, it was sweet.

'Astrid and I need to get married. Like as quickly as possible.' Hiccup blurted out.

'What's going on?' Stoick asked, though his tone of voice indicated he knew exactly what was going on.

Hiccup opened his mouth to speak and then shut it again, taking a long drink of his wine he finally spoke. 'Astrid's pregnant.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah.'

'Okay.'

'What? That's it? No lecture?' Hiccup was stunned at how calm his father was being.

'I've been waiting for something like this for a while now son. You have been betrothed for a year now and together on the Edge for months. I don't believe anyone is expecting to find blood on the sheets after your wedding night.'

Hiccup blushed furiously and drank the remainder of his wine. 'How fast can we arrange a wedding?' Hiccup asked.

'Well...' Stoick seemed to consider for a moment. 'It's fortunate you already made all the contracts with Trong before you left for the Edge, so we don't need to handle that.'

Once Hiccup had gone to Trong and asked for Astrid's hand the nightly conversations had taken about two weeks. Every night, Hiccup and six men had gone to Trong to negotiate. They had settled on her bride price that was in place to help Trong as he lost a member of his working family, Hiccup had been generous. For his saviour of Berk against the Red Death his father had gifted him many rewards, one of them was a fleet of Berks trade ships which had made him a very wealthy man, that wealth wasn't even taking into account the lands his father had gifted him. Astrid had obviously given her terms to her father who demanded they wait until his daughter was sixteen. They settled on a dowry, wrote up a marriage contract and had the Handsal in front of Hiccup's six witnesses. Hiccup and Astrid had shaken on the deal in front of them and that was it, no going back, they would be married.

An idea came to Stoick. 'We could have it now.'

Hiccup scoffed, the wedding of the heir and supposed hero of the entire Archipelago could not be arranged so fast.

'No really.' Stoick said, 'any important people in the Archipelago and out of it are already coming to Berk for your Birthday celebrations at the end of the month. We could notify them all easily that they are coming for a wedding instead. And, we have some of our trade ships in the Mediterranean and near India I think, I'll dispatch out fastest Terrors and inform them they need to pick up the goods for a lavish wedding and make full sale for Berk at once. Also... I've had your wedding mead on ready to go on order for months now; I reckon they can get it done in time for a little extra gold... Shall we set the date for the first day of spring?'

Hiccup's mind was racing.

Fifteen days, the day after his birthday. His father wanted them married in just fifteen days. They had been expecting a month or two at the least.

All Hiccup could do was nod and his father sprung into action.

'Right, you go to Gobber and commission the wedding rings and I'll go send word to the traders and notify everyone to the change of plan. I'll announce at dinner that you have finally decided to marry. Oh, do try to keep the pregnancy from public knowledge.' With that, his father clapped him on the shoulder again and left.

After having a moment to collect his thoughts, he walked to Astrid's small home to tell her the update.

She took it well; her father seemed less than pleased he had impregnated his daughter outside of marriage until Hiccup agreed to add a few extra goats and gold coins to her bride price in apology. In the end, Trong couldn't complain that his daughter would soon gain power and status as the wife of the future chief and mother of the next heir. He finally left her with her father and walked down and into the forge.

He would not commission anything; he would make the wedding rings himself.

'Gobber, I'm going to need the silver.'

Fifteen days to get a wedding together, yikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, next update will probably be Wed/Friday x


	5. Birthdays and Weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup turns seventeen and marries his true love in a lavish celebration.

Note: I'm aware the Viking's used a different calendar to us but trying to use it hurt my head so let's all just pretend they are using a calendar that wasn't invented until the 1500's. They have dragons the wrong calendar isn't the most unbelievable thing in this story. Also, I have an English degree, not a history degree. If I make any historical booboos, though I will try not to, just go with it. This is the last chapter. Love E x ********************************************

Hiccup awoke early to a tapping sound at his skylight. It was Astrid. Their wedding was tomorrow and as such, they had been separated last night until the ceremony. Hiccup, however, knew something like this would happen. His young, fifteen-year-old future bride followed her own rules. It would be impossible to keep Astrid away from him on his seventeenth birthday.

Hiccup groaned, shaking his head, he opened the window and helped her to climb in. 'You know we're not meant to see each other the day before?' He teased, placing a quick welcoming kiss on her lips.

'Well, technically we're not getting married until midday tomorrow?' She smiled. 'And I'm sure the Gods would forgive me wanting to see my future husband on his birthday... Besides, I got you a present.'

He felt butterflies in his stomach whenever she referred to him as her future husband.

She handed him a small wooden box. Inside was a new brooch for his cloak. It was made from precious silver and was inscribed with the image of toothless and bordered with a traditional Celtic knot pattern. It was perfect.

'Astrid, how much did you spend on this?' He asked. He was very aware that Astrid's family weren't wealthy.

'Erm, all my money?' She said sheepishly. Hiccup opened his mouth to protest but she shushed him.

'Hiccup it's fine, tomorrow I'll be a wealthy woman, and you always do so much for me, I wanted to get you something nice.' He sighed, she was right.

Tomorrow she would be his wife and the richest woman on the island. 'I'm beginning to think you're only marrying me for the money.' He joked, pulling her in for a hug.

'Well, not only.' She teased him back, pecking his cheek.

He intended to make her richer still, the day after the wedding he would present her with her morning gift. Something young Vikings liked to call the 'thanks for your virginity present'. Hiccup intended to be very generous in his giving's.

Hiccup pulled her in for a deep kiss. 'Thank you for my gift Milady.'

They kissed for a moment and then he pulled away and rested his chin on top of her head in a tight hug. 'I can't wait for tomorrow, all this sneaking around is fun but it's getting old fast.'

Astrid nodded in agreement. For the last two weeks, when they'd had a break from chaotic wedding planning that is, they had been sneaking off for midnight flights and rolling around on some nearby island.

'Hmm.' She moaned as he bent down to kiss her neck. He had finally hit six foot and the height gap between them was massive. He towered above her small five-foot frame. She was only fifteen though, she would grow a few more inches but not much, Hiccup had long ago accepted he would have to bend down to kiss his beloved.

'Just think, tomorrow we'll be married and you can have your wicked way with me whenever you want.' She moaned out as he nibbled at her neck, she was captured in his arms as he made her feel weak in the knees. Over the last two weeks, they had discovered that Astrid very much enjoyed Hiccup being dominating in the bedroom, and Hiccup enjoyed the power over her. 'I heard some things last night I can't wait to try with you.' She whispered.

Hiccup chuckled against her neck.

Last night, after the pair had been separated, all the married men had come to Hiccup and all married women had gone to Astrid. They had each been given _the_ talk, this wasn't the regular birds and bees talk they were given upon reaching adulthood at thirteen, this was the intimate talk. They had been given advice from everyone on all matters of pleasure, all sharing tips on what their partners enjoyed. It had gotten quite uncomfortable and graphic for them both. Hiccup would never be able to look a Silent Sven the same again as he had described in graphic detail how his wife always came when he went down on her and inserted two fingerg into her vagina and one finger into her anus, the method had been dubbed 'two in the pink and one in the stink', he definitely wouldn't be able to look his wife Bertha in the eye anytime soon. Hiccup blushed at the thought of Astrid hearing the same account from Sven's wife.

'Hiccup?' His father called from downstairs.

'Be right there dad!' He called back.

The two lovers separated and he helped her back out of the window, thanking her again for the wonderful present. She mounted Stormfly.

'You be careful.' He cautioned.

She was just over a month pregnant now, five weeks to be specific. Astrid was showing more emotion in private with Hiccup than she ever had before. She was thrilled to be having a mini-Hiccup. She was also terrified; her mother Ingrid had only been nineteen when she had died in childbirth. She was also getting a lot of lower backache, although at could have just been from riding her dragon or stress from planning a wedding in two weeks, and had taken to visiting the springs three times a week to try and relieve some of the ache in her muscle. She blew him a kiss and flew off.

Hiccup dressed, fastening his cloak with his new brooch. His father gifted him several items: a purse heavy with coin, a new cloak, some fine wine, and a map of the known world.

They made their way to the great hall; Berk had been decorated for tomorrows wedding. There had been bright flowers placed in all the flower box of every home. The thralls had been working around the clock to first hang all the banners depicting the dragons. These dragon banners were the ceremonial standard of Berk.

The symbol of the dragon was also tattooed onto every dragon rider on Berk. Hiccup had his Night Fury marked on his bicep and Astrid had her Deadly Nadder on her left forearm. Unlike other places, tattoos had to be earned on Berk. There were marks you had after your first child, or when you were married, or when you had your first battle. After the fight with Drago, almost everyone on Berk was marked with the skull tattoo. Hiccup's was on his right shoulder blade, as was Astrid's. After the celebrations and their confinement they would have the wedding tattoo.

Once the banners were all hung the thralls had to help unpack the delivery from Berks trading ships. They wouldn't be running out of anything during this wedding that was for sure, the ships had all returned just in time and laden with exotic goods. This was a future chiefs wedding after all. There were all sorts of citrus fruits from the Mediterranean and spices from as far as India. They had bought wine made from actual grapes! They would be serving beef, lamb, and fowl. Stoick had wanted this wedding to be talked about for decades and had ordered enough supplies to keep the party going for two weeks.

Everyone toasted Hiccup for the occasion of his birthday. Berk was considerably fuller with all the wedding guests.

Dagur and Heather had arrived on Monday. Heather gave him a hug and Dagur and he clasped hands.

'Happy birthday brother.' Dagur had beamed as he handed over Hiccup's gift.

The Berserker siblings had gifted him a new dagger with a ruby in the hilt, it was beautiful work.

'Thank you... Brother.' Hiccup smiled at him as Dagur almost squealed. He loved it when Hiccup also called him brother.

Atali and Mala had arrived on Tuesday, both had gifted him rare dragon texts, for which he thanked them deeply.

Finally, Cami and her mother had arrived on Wednesday and gifted him wine made from actual grapes and a book of dragon legends.

Various lords and ladies from Norway, Denmark, and even Scotland had also arrived throughout the week for the wedding of the heir of Berk.

There had been a commotion when Harald Fairhair, the man to unify Norway and be proclaimed king, had accepted Stoick's token invitation and turned up on Wednesday. He said he could not miss the opportunity to see the dragons. His father had muttered something about trade links to him and the next thing he knew he was taking the King of Norway on a flight on Toothless. Although offered their finest accommodation, the King hadn't wanted to impose and was staying on his ship with his men. They would not stay for the entire two-week celebration; they would leave the day after the wedding. Hiccup and especially Astrid did not feel important enough to have the king of an entire country present. This opinion was again put forwards when Donald II, the King of Scotland had turned up last night. He had also been taken for a ride on Toothless. Stoick, however, had been expecting an extravagant guest list for his dragon taming son. The great lords and ladies were staying in fine tents, or choose to remain on their ships; all were in awe of the magnificent dragons.

After he had thanked his friends again for their presents, he excused himself for wedding duties.

He knew by now Astrid would have been taken to the hot springs with the other women to wash away her unmarried life with fine oils that were supposed to promote fertility. He would go later for the same purpose, but first, he needed to get his family sword.

Normally, this would be taken by him from an ancestor's grave. Berk, however, burned all their dead. So instead the groom had to find his sword that had been hidden by his male relatives. As such, Stoick had given the sword to Snotlout to hide.

Hiccup thought to himself 'where is the most stupidly dangerous and difficult place to hide a sword?' He would need to find it soon since he was presenting it to Astrid tomorrow. Then he heard the rush of the great eastern waterfall, closed his eyes, and groaned.

Of course, the waterfall.

He climbed onto Toothless and flew to the top of the falls. The water came quickly up here, they had lost several citizens who had slipped and been swept down the falls, Hiccup dreaded that happening to anyone he knew. He could spot his families great sword. The recognisable hilt was embossed with the symbol of the chief of Berk, a raven, and a dragon flying. Somehow, Snotlout had managed to chain it to one of the rocks protruding from the top of the falls. Snotlout was supposed to hide the sword in a cave or something, not the most deadly area on the island. He had Toothless hover over the rock while he leaned down to delicately extract it. Finally, the sword came free and Hiccup was able to take it to Gobber to be sharpened for tomorrow.

Later, he walked in the front door and waved the sword in mock triumph to his father, who laughed and clapped, then frowned. 'You're soaking wet lad!'

'Yeah, your nephew decided to chain the sword to a waterfall.' Hiccup was freezing from the cold water.

Stoick laughed and placed the sword back in its sheath, placing the sword on a nearby bench. 'I saw Astrid going back home son, you should go to the springs now. I reckon the entire village will be getting an early night tonight.'

Hiccup nodded and collected the sweet-smelling oils that had been left on the table for him by his father. He made his way quickly to the hot springs on the east side of the Island. There were three different springs, all housed in their own building. There was: one for men, one for the women, and one for washing clothes and such. Hiccup was thankful the men's building was empty. Most of the village bathed on a Saturday and since it was Thursday the building sat empty. Although, since it was a grand occasion tomorrow, most of the village had probably already come here today to bathe and as his father had said were settling in for an early night.

Hiccup missed the privacy of his massive tub back on the Edge; perhaps he would build Astrid one in their new home. He began to plan the logistics as he rubbed himself "pure" for tomorrow with the oils. He mulled over their new home together in the hot water. While Astrid would usually just move in with Hiccup and Stoick, Hiccup had declared he needed his own home with his wife. Stoick wasn't looking forwards to overhearing his son bedding his new wife so was relieved at the suggestion; his son had walked in on him once balls deep in a young thrall years ago and that had been enough for the both of them on any sexual matter.

Hiccup had footed the bill for the extravagant house and they had just managed to complete it in time. While most houses just had one main room their new home had separate bedrooms, a master room for the newlyweds and two spare bedrooms to be filled with children. Hiccup had blushed at that part when he presented the plans to the house and had blagged to the builders that one of the spare rooms would be for visiting friends. The truth was that one room would be for sons and the other room would be for daughters. Early in their betrothal, both blushing like fools, they had admitted to each other that they both wanted an incredibly large family. Hiccup had built this home larger than most to accommodate their future children.

As he dried off and began the journey back to his home with Stoick, this would be his last night in the house, his mind inevitably drifted to his unborn child for what must have been the hundredth time that day. They had wondered at the gender of the child. Astrid wanted a son to be a mini-Hiccup while Hiccup wanted a little girl to spoil who would grow up to be a beautiful warrior like her mother. Boy or girl, this child would rule Berk upon Hiccup's death.

There was also another threat they were trying not to think of. Only half of the children born on Berk lived to be seven years old. Of those, half would make it to fifty. There had been twenty-four children born in the years around him, of those, just five remained. Hiccup and Astrid had both lost siblings young. The thought any of his children could ever die used to be something he worried over, but now he would actually be a father the thought made him feel hollow.

He shared a quick goblet of fire with his father, who was drunkenly eyeing up one of the slave girls, Myra. He quickly bid him a goodnight and hoped for a good night's sleep, for tomorrow was his wedding day.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Astrid awoke on Friday the first of March to: Ruffnut, Heather, Mala, Cami, and Atali at her door, as neither she nor Hiccup had any female relatives it had fallen to her closest friends to get her through the day, even though of the girls Ruffnut was the only one officially there as the only wedded woman.

She had worn her Kransen last night for it to be ceremonially removed now. They took it off her and placed it in a box, it would remain there until she had a daughter of her own to pass it on to. They replaced it with a bridal crown of silver. They braided her hair, weaving in beautiful flowers as they went.

She couldn't wait for her new hairstyles as a married woman, no more Kransen giving her a sweaty forehead and spots, hello classy updos.

'Are you nervous?' Heather asked.

Astrid held up her shaking hand in response.

'Astrid, you'll be fine.' Ruffnut reassured.

'Hiccup would declare war on the Gods for you, just take a deep breath and you'll be fine.' Cami said calmly.

Once Ruffnut finished her hair, which was by far the most important part of her appearance on her wedding day, they helped her to dress.

One of the trade ships had brought with them a fine new gown for her to wear; it must have cost Hiccup a fortune. It was white linen from Rome and had detailed embroidery in a golden silk thread all over. It was fairly low cut for Berks fairly conservative standards and the sleeves fitted at her wrist and then trailed down and touched the ground. It was beautiful.

Once she was declared ready for marriage to the heir she was taken before her father.

'Oh, darling you look beautiful. I wish your mother was here to see this.' They embraced quickly.

'Thanks, dad.' Astrid sniffled at the mention of her mother.

Once Ruffnut declared it was time her father and her female escorts led her from her home, it was no longer her home.

Her hands still shook as she was led to the cliffs, where weddings where held on Berk. It was the first day of spring and the sun was shining, it was a fine day for a wedding.

Her eyes finally locked with Hiccups. He looked just as nervous as she felt. They gave each other a warm smile and their nerves melted away. Hiccup was wearing his finest robes and had his family sword and a hammer on his belt.

The ceremony began as Hiccup paid her Mundr and her father paid her Dowry. Her Heiman Fylgia, the things she would bring to the marriage that Hiccup had no rights to, were also presented.

Stoick began their prayers to the Gods, but only a sacrifice could truly gain their attention. They killed: a goat for Odin, a sow for Freyja, and a horse for Freya. Once this was done Stoick sprinkled the couple with water from the falls.

It was time to exchange rings. They each presented their family swords with the rings on the pommel. Astrid would keep Hiccups sword and give it to her future son. Hiccup would keep Astrid's sword as a symbol of his protection over her. The rings went on. They had been made by Hiccup so of course they were perfect, made from silver with a beautiful knotted pattern going around the band.

Now came the fun part. Hiccup and Astrid would race to the great hall and the loser's party would have to serve ale all night to the victor's party. Of course, this just meant the boys would serve the girls or the girls would serve the boys, not a massive inconvenience and you had a good time whatever you ended up doing.

'Go!' Stoick had bellowed and off they went, laughing together as they ran.

'Catch up slow poke!' Hiccup shouted back as he raced ahead. Hiccup had always been faster than her and was waiting for her by the doors to the hall.

Everyone cheered for him and he held back outside while the guests were seated inside.

Once they were finally alone he turned to her and they shared a deep kiss. 'So, how's your day going?' He joked.

In response, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for another kiss.

Eventually, they broke apart and he led her inside by her hand, praying she did not trip as this would bode ill for their union, to the applause of the audience.

He could hear Dagur shouting, 'That's my brother!' From the second table.

He and Astrid would have their own table tonight, on the second table sat their fathers, their friends, the High Council, and the two visiting monarchs.

Hiccup took a deep breath and collected his sword, Astrid winked at him. In a show of strength and to prove his prowess in the bedroom, Hiccup drove his sword through a supporting beam. Nobody was surprised at how far he got it before standing back happily, he was a big lad now and work in the forge had made his bulk up.

Together they went to their table; Astrid now had to assume her wifely duties and served Hiccup the bridal ale. He drew the symbol of Thor over it to consecrate the drink to Thor and then toasted to Odin.

When everyone had sat back down from the toast Hiccup turned to Astrid and, blushing scarlet, placed his hammer in her lap for a moment. After that embarrassing display, they drank the bridal ale together and that was it, they were man and wife.

The feast began and so did the drinking.

'Well husband, are you happy?' She asked smiling.

'Oh yes wife, you have made me the happiest man alive.'

They shared a quick kiss, to the cheers and sexual comments of their guests, and began to eat.

Anyone who was anyone was in this room and it soon became a rowdy affair as the Viking's drunk and sang and danced. Hiccup was the most important person of the marriage so everyone kept telling embellished tales of his heroic deeds as they got drunk and merry.

After eating Hiccup and his new wife descended into the rabble to join in the fun and shared a few dances with each other and with friends.

When the sun finally began to set Astrid was led by torchlight by her female attendants to her new home with Hiccup and readied for her wedding night.

They remained in the main room of the house.

She was changed into a linen gown; her bridal crown remained on although they did remove the flowers from her hair.

'You nervous?' Ruffnut asked after the unmarried women had left, leaving them alone. 'Any questions?'

She smiled at her friend. 'I'm not nervous and no questions from me. Thanks for being with me today Ruff, it means a lot.'

The two girls shared a quick hug before Ruffnut too left to return to her husband and the ongoing party in the great hall.

Hiccup was soon led in by the same six men who had witnessed the Handsal: Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut. They all confirmed that it was Astrid in the room and not some random blond girl. Then they watched as Hiccup removed her bridal crown, in a symbolic deflowering, and set it on the table.

The six bade them a good night and returned to the festivities. Snotlout and Tuffnut were cracking sex jokes until Gobber clipped them on the back of the head.

Hiccup took her hand and led her to their new bedroom, they were finally alone.

'Well wife, it seems I have duties to perform here.' Hiccup was slightly tipsy.

'Well then husband, you best perform them.'

Hiccup was concerned they might have heard her moans and cries of pleasure all the way from the great hall as he tried Silent Sven's recommendation .

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

'Good morning wife.' Hiccup muttered as Astrid's eyes fluttered open at the sound of someone knocking at the front door.

They shared a brief kiss and then she got up from his chest where she had been laying.

He quickly got dressed in a fine tunic. 'I have to go bid the Kings farewell. I'll see you in the great hall soon.'

Astrid nodded and he bent down and kissed her forehead.

He let a hung-over Ruffnut into the house as he left. Ruffnut came into the bedroom as a naked Astrid climbed out of the bed.

She raised an eyebrow and smirked at the sight of the non-bloodied sheets. She couldn't say anything of course; she and Snotlout had jumped into bed the second they had been betrothed.

Ruffnut quietly helped her dress in a beautiful green woollen dress. All of Astrid's clothes had been brought into the house in advance, but from a brief look in her new wardrobe, she could see Hiccup had stocked it with many beautiful new outfits.

Next, her hair was braided up in a symbol of her new status as a married woman. A fine silk ribbon was woven into the hair to show her status and power as the heir's wife.

'So... How is he?' Ruffnut asked with a sly smile. 'Or was he no good?' She asked when Astrid hadn't answered after a moment.

'Ruff, I can't put into words the things that man did to me last night.' Which was true, he had rendered her speechless after her third orgasm. By number four she was silently crying in pleasure, unable to move or speak. She was still exhausted from their consummation.

The look on her face must have given away a lot. 'Damn, that good huh?' Astrid nodded. 'Get him to speak to my husband will you?'

They shared a long laugh at Snotlout's expense.

When she was ready, they walked to the great hall where the guests, minus the two kings, where waiting.

Hiccup was stood in the middle of the hall with several large chests by him. It was time for her morgengifu.

'My darling wife.' Hiccup took her hand in his and kissed it.Then he began to read from the parchment in his hand.

'For your own use and for the rest of your life, I gift you the following: the contents of these chests which are fine silks, furs, and weapons. A new saddle for your dragon. Jewells: a string of pearls, five silver necklaces, and matching bracelets, and two rings set in precious Lapis and Garnet.'

Astrid was speechless but Hiccup wasn't done yet.

'Also I give you two thralls for your own use, and two ships from my fleet so that you may always live in comfort. Finally, I grant you the following lands.' With that, he handed over another piece of parchment that detailed that lands he had gifted her, it had to be at least an eighth of Berk.

She stared at him with her mouth open in shock.

'What? Is it not enough?' Hiccup whispered nervously so only she could hear.

She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him to the applause in the hall. Hiccup had just made her probably the wealthiest woman in the entire Archipelago, she was just happy she got to call Hiccup her husband though.

With that happy ending to the formal proceedings, everyone proceeded to get drunk and feast for the next two weeks until finally, it was time for the guests to leave and the village to return to normal. Stoick would have his wish, they would be talking about this wedding for years to come. Besides one villager finding Astrid dealing with the beginnings of morning sickness retching outside in the bushes, which she blamed on too much ale, nobody suspected she was with child.

With much happiness began Hiccup and Astrid's month-long confinement. Hiccup could definitely think of worse things than being locked in a building with his new wife alone for an entire month. Sometimes they could hear her cries of pleasure as they walked past the house at all hours of the day.

********************************************  
E x

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have ever written anything like this and I would appreciate the feedback if you have any for me.  
> I tend to write at 4 am so do please point out any mistakes to me.


End file.
